Gwen's Mistake
by rps-lizardspock
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine Weevil hunt, but it goes terribly wrong. Gwen's POV.


**Title: **Gwen's Mistake  
**Characters**: Gwen, Ianto, Jack, mention of Rhys  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating:** PG-13? (there's a naughty word)  
**Genre: **Angst, Character Death  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Torchwood, the characters, or anything else you recognize.  
**Summary: **It was supposed to be a routine Weevil hunt, but it goes terribly wrong. Gwen's POV.  
**Warning: **Umm, I kinda killed Ianto  
**A/N: **Written for the "Mistake challenge" over at LiveJournal community- lovingthecoat

* * *

"Alright kids, Weevil sighting, time to get to work!" Jack claps excitedly, and you can't help but think to yourself that Jack needs to get a life if he's going to get this excited for a Weevil hunt. It had been an awfully slow week, though, so you refrain from telling Jack as much... Ianto, however...

"Jack, it's really not rational to get this hyped up because there's yet another Weevil sighting in yet another abandoned warehouse."

"Oh c'mon, Ianto, you love going Weevil hunting with me," Jack winked at Ianto.

"Only when you're idea of Weevil hunting doesn't actually involve Weevils... and definitely doesn't involve Gwen," he retorts, and while comments like that used to make you blush, you're more than used to them by now. You smile at both of them and stand up, ready to do anything that'll get you out of the Hub for awhile. You can't hear what they're saying anymore, but Jack has pulled Ianto close and is whispering things in his ear that makes him blush and occasionally shoot glances in your direction.

"Right," you say. "I'll just go get the SUV and meet you two out front."

* * *

The three of you had been chasing this thing for about an hour now. It's not often Weevil's make you chase like this, but it does happen. Jack had it cornered earlier and after having tried unsuccessfully to subdue it with the Weevil spray, he gave the order to shoot to kill. It was regretful, and not something you guys aimed to do, but sometimes it was necessary. This Weevil had killed two people already, it was the middle of the day and a school was just around the corner. This time you couldn't take any chances.

"Alright, we've got it this time, guys. Ianto, go around the room that way, Gwen, come in from that direction, and I'll come up behind." Jack gave the orders, and you went to follow.

You're not sure where it is, so you walk into the room slowly, gun held in front of you, ready to shoot if necessary. You see a movement to your left and you see that Ianto is moving across the room. It was dark, and yours and Ianto's flashlights weren't helping much, so you missed it when the Weevil jumped out right in front of Ianto, freezing momentarily only when it saw Ianto's gun.

"Ianto, don't move, I've got the shot!" You pulled the trigger.

* * *

You're frozen as you watch the scene before you, you're gun hanging limply in your hand. The world moved in slow motion as Ianto sank to the ground, moments later, Jack was at his side. You can't move. You can't breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen. You had your shot. It was clear, but in the last second the Weevil grabbed Ianto to attack, spinning him in the line of fire. You had pulled the trigger before your brain even registered that they had moved. Jack was at your side and you heard him scream as he shot the offending alien in the head and raced to your fallen teammate.

It feels like an eternity before you finally drop your gun to the ground, barely registering the thud it makes when it hits the ground.

"Gwen!"

You're pulled out of your frozen stupor as your hear Jack yelling your name, and you're finally able to snap out of it completely. You race over to the two men on the ground, taking in the blood that's pooling around Ianto's body. Jack's shirt is almost completely stained red, his great coat having been pulled off and was now collecting blood as Jack held it to Ianto's chest.

"Gwen, damnit, call a fucking ambulance," Jack orders, and you pull out your mobile and call emergency services, quickly telling them that you're Torchwood and you need immediate medical assistance, and giving them your location.

Jack's still at Ianto's side, smoothing Ianto's now sweat soaked hair from his face, whispering reassurances to him.

You step forward, because you have to do something.

"Ianto..." you start, but can't think of anything to say. He looks over at you, passed Jack, with bloodshot eyes and your heart breaks. This is all your fault. You should have waited. Should have made sure Ianto was completely out of the way. You're shaking now, tears streaming down your face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, oh God... I... I..." You can't speak anymore. You try, but your throat has constricted and no more sounds will come out. Ianto reaches his hand out to you, and though you know Jack is glaring at you, silently screaming at you not to take his hand, you rush forward, throwing yourself to the ground next to Ianto, clutching the offered limb.

"S'ok, Gwen... s'not your fault... accident..." Ianto tries to reassure you.

You freeze and your eyes go wide. He's reassuring you. You shot him and he's reassuring you. How very Ianto, trying to make everyone else feel better above himself.

Ianto gasps in pain and you take the opportunity to let go of his hand, letting Jack clutch onto him, trying to give as much support as he can.

_You've killed him _a voice says in the back of your head. _You couldn't wait one more second, or to just let Ianto take care of it, and now it's your fault he's dying._ You stand up and back away slowly. You know this is cowardly of you, but you can't be there right now. You feel like you're intruding as Jack clutches to Ianto, telling him that he loves him and begging him to hold on.

You somehow find your voice.

"I'm just gonna... wait for the ambulance," and with one more glance at their tear stained faces, you take off out of the warehouse and out to the street to wait for help to arrive.

* * *

You followed the ambulance to the hospital in the SUV and you're now sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news. Hoping for it to be good, and yet dreading the bad that your guts tells you is coming. Jack had started shouting about being Torchwood upon arrival and was eventually let in with Ianto. Rhys is here now. You managed to call him minutes after arriving, not wanting to be alone, and knowing you weren't welcome in the room.

Jack walks out hours later and you know before he utters a word what happened. He doesn't look at you, and you can't blame him. There's such a sadness in his face that your heart starts skipping beats. His body is radiating fury and there's no doubt in your mind that it's aimed at you.

"He's gone," is all Jack says, his voice low and filled with tears.

Those two words were the ones you were dreading, the ones that make you collapse to the ground, vaguely aware of Rhys' arms surrounding you, trying in vain to anchor you. You've made mistakes before, but never like this. This was all your fault and nothing was going to make this alright. Ever.

Your pulse is racing, you're shaking uncontrollably and you're feeling lightheaded. You welcome the blackness that comes.


End file.
